


I Care About You

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin is sweet and kind and pure, and Reader really needs some help and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: You're feeling very low and sad and Merlin tries his best to comfort you. Because, yes, this sweet warlock cares about you...





	I Care About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> An other Merlin fanfic, yeah ! And still a MerlinxReader... I'm going to become kind of a Professional of it lol.   
> Anyway, I wrote this on a moment I was feeling very bad myself and I desperately needed some comfort and care... I did not thought about posting it publicly at first but then I thought that maybe someone else out there would need some comfort so here is our lovely caring young warlock just for you <3   
> Hope you'll like that, sorry for the probable mistakes...

Merlin finds you sitting on the floor with your knees tucked up against your chest, your forehead leaning on them and your arms wrapped around your legs. He crouches in front of you and looks at you until you look up at him. And when you finally do it he offers you one of his most beautiful smile and you can't help but smile back at him, even if a bit sadly. Then you lower your eyes again and your smile fades. 

"What is it, (Y/N) ?" Merlin sweetly asks.   
"Nothing." 

Merlin looks at you rising his eyebrow and you know he doesn't believe you. You sigh and look away. So the young man comes and sits down next to you, taking the exact same position as yours. 

"Come on." He says. "Tell me what's wrong."   
"I'm just... tired."   
"Tired? I would rather say : sad." 

You smile sadly at that, and as you don't answer anything Merlin talks again. 

"Please, tell me. I just want to help."   
"No, it's fine, it's just... I don't want to bother you with... I'm fine, I'm just fine, it's alright, I'm..."   
"(Y/N)." He interrupts you softly but quite firmly. 

You turn your eyes to him and you see him staring at you with such insistence and kindness in the same time you just feel your eyes fill with tears. And suddenly you burst out: 

"It's just... I feel so worthless, I AM so worthless, and - and stupid and... I never do anything good, and I sometimes feel I-I just... I feel that anything good never happen to me but I know that's untrue, and I'm the only one to blame for the bad things that are happening to me so I guess I deserve it after all, and..."   
"Don't say that." Merlin interrupts. "Don't say you deserve to feel sad or hurt, because you don't."   
"But what if I actually do ?" you ask in a sob.   
"I'm telling you you don't. You deserve to be happy as anyone else. You may not believe that but you are a good person (Y/N)."

You look at him but you just can't bear the look of pure tenderness he gives you so you immediately lower your gaze. 

"Why are you so good to me ?" You ask, your voice being only a whisper. "You shouldn't."   
"Of course I should. I care about you."   
"Well you shouldn't care. It's not right." 

No, this is definitely not right, no more than the way he looks at you with such concern and care, you know that, no matter what Merlin could tell you. And all this kindness of his is just crashing you somehow.

"What is not right is you feeling that way and me not knowing what to do to make you feel better." Merlin says. 

You can hear the hint of sadness in his voice and it pierces your heart. The last thing you want is making him sad. But that's the only thing you're good at, hurting people. Being a nuisance. And while your mind is wandering in this abyssal thoughts of yours, you mutter absently : 

"I hate myself so much. I wish to never be born."

The words have escaped your mouth before you can stop them and you immediately regret it. Especially when you catch the look of sorrow Merlin gives you. You feel the shame and guilt assaulting you like a giant snake, and you wish Merlin would just get up and run away from the disgusting creature you are. But instead of that the warlock turns to you and pulls you into a hug. You don't know how long he holds you but it seems an eternity. You want to flee but you can't move, both because of his arms around you and because your body seems unable to move. And finally, you put your arms around him too.

"I love you." He whispers. "I wish you could see how beautiful a person you are." 

This is only then that you realise you're crying. You can't say anything so you just keep holding him. A part of you still wants to flee but you feel unable to move, so you surrender to Merlin’s hug desperately. You feel all his love and care and for this once you just want to believe him. Or at least to try. 

He holds you until you finally stop crying, until he's sure you've calmed down. Then, he takes you by the shoulders and looks at you in the eyes. You shyly look back at him. He smiles to you, a sweet, adorable smile, and it's like a beam of sun in the storms of your soul. And you smile too.


End file.
